The present invention relates to a signalling device for use with a fishing rod to indicate pressure on the fishing line by illuminated means. A scale may also indicate the amount of pull in numerical denominations while different colored lights indicate different ranges for the amount of pull on the line.
Prior art patents have disclosed devices which produce visible or audible signals when there is a nibble on a fishing line and have made these indicators adjustable to operate only for predetermined pulls or tugs on the line. Plurality of lights have been used but to indicate pulls on different lines. Also different amounts of pull have been indicated by flashing light which becomes a steady beam or changes to an audible signal. The use of indicia to indicate pull and the use of spring biased switches of different types to control signalling devices are also known.